Grayditch
(south sewer) |footer = |terminal =Grayditch terminal entries }} Grayditch is a neighborhood located on the outskirts of the Washington, D.C. ruins, south of the Super-Duper Mart. It was ravaged by "those monsters" according to Bryan Wilks, which are later revealed to be fire ants, in 2277. Background Grayditch was a community on the outskirts of Washington, D.C. After more than 200 years of wasteland devastation and neglect, Grayditch was reduced to the home of two families and a scientist with a special scientific project. Two families consisting of seven friendly humans in total inhabited the settlement, until a scientist going by the name of Doctor Lesko arrived. Dr. Lesko sought to genetically modify the giant ants that had been ravaging the wasteland back to their pre-War size; however, his experiments failed, and instead of shrinking the ants, he inadvertently gave them the ability to spew fire. The fire ants quickly infested the town and killed all but three of the town's residents. The only survivors were their creator, Dr. Lesko, a young boy named Bryan Wilks, and an unnamed fleeing resident. Layout Grayditch is a small suburban town, which consists mainly of ruined housing, a Dot's Diner, a Pulowski Preservation shelter and the Marigold station. Buildings Inhabitants * Fred Wilks : ¹ After completion of the quest "Those!" }} Notable loot * Doctor Lesko's password recording - in the recently built shack. * Missile launcher and missile in the Brandice's house - upstairs bedroom in a Hard-locked footlocker to the left on the floor as one enters the room. The key can be acquired from William Brandice's corpse in the Marigold station. * Guns and Bullets - in the southeast abandoned home (2 houses east of Brandices') in a wooden crate. The crate is on the bookshelf to the right just after entering the house. Related quests * Those! * Nectar Collecting for Fun and Profit Notes * Before Those! is completed, this area has the lowest population out of any settlement. After finding Bryan Wilks a new home, the population will still be one, with the remaining Dr. Lesko. * The fire ants scattered about Grayditch will number to about 15 at any given point. They sometimes spawn behind the Lone Wanderer in an area already cleared. After approximately 30 ants are killed, they do not respawn aboveground. * Old ant corpses may disappear as new ants spawn. * Another survivor of Grayditch can be found in a random encounter. The survivor is not mentioned by Bryan, should one ask about the residents, but if spoken to, the location of Grayditch will be marked on the map. He will say that Grayditch is burning to the ground. * Upon first speaking to the Lone Wanderer, Bryan Wilks mentions his playmate Will Brandice. However, one of William Brandice's computerized journal entries references Frank, rather than a son named Will. Three computer files reference William's children: 4-02-2277 and 10-02-2276 reference Will, while 2-24-2277 mistakenly says Frank. * Bryan Wilks will be found in the town or the surrounding area before the player character first encounters him. He will usually approach the player, but he can get frozen in a given spot due to a glitch. If the player character agrees to help him, he will proceed to the Pulowski Preservation shelter by the diner. Once the ants are gone, he will return to the Wilks' house. * Proceed due south from the Pulowski Preservation shelter that Bryan Wilks hides in during Those!. Look for the building on the right above with the Enclave poster on it. Go past the barricade and up the hill to the rear of this building (two cars in a parking lot). The door that is labeled "Outpost" leads to two rooms with a super mutant and an intelligent ghoul with decent loot including a scoped .44 Magnum. * Although it's been overrun by fire ants, high level player characters might encounter radscorpionssand raiders in the area. * A Talon Company merc may appear around Grayditch. * On William Brandice's terminal, it shows that he's been traveling from Navarro for quite a while. * Behind Dot's Diner, there is a trash bin with a Very Hard lock. The key to it can be acquired from Bryan Wilks through an average Speech check. Appearances Grayditch appears only in Fallout 3. Category:Grayditch Category:Fallout 3 locations de:Grayditch es:Grayditch fr:Grayditch hu:Grayditch it:Grayditch nl:Grayditch no:Grayditch pl:Grayditch pt:Grayditch ru:Грейдич uk:Грейдіч zh:灰渠